Angel y Demonio
by sakumist
Summary: Por capricho de la suerte los caminos de Akio Fudo y Fuyuka Kudo se ven unidos, una circunstancia desafortunada para ambos. Ninguno de los dos se soporta, son completamente polos opuestos, pero deberán aprender a "llevarse bien" y continuar con su "pequeña mentira". Warning: este Fic. Tiene contenido FudoxFuyuka.
1. Capitulo 1 SUERTE

**SUERTE**

Conforme pasa el tiempo _~consíguete una vida~_. Injusto, amargo, erróneo. Demasiadas ataduras ocultan la verdad, engatusando, controlando, llenándose de indiferencia. Hay un espacio enorme entre una persona que calla y una que no vive, ¿acaso tiene sentido? Basta con solo rendirse, en este mundo existe la gente se rinde y la que no, también son muy diferentes. Este mundo _~de ningún modo~_ se ahoga, incluso si alguien grita, nadie lo va a ayudar…es la carga de la vida en la que se nace, llevada en soledad. _~ ¿Qué diablos?...~_

-has entendido-

"_Amor"_ vaya estúpida palabra, relacionando esta palabra con las emociones es interpretada como un sentimiento que conlleva ha apego y/o afecto. Por favor como puede existir tal idiotez, ¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia? .Desde pequeño Akio Fudo, rechazaba toda idea con relación al amor y al cariño ¿Qué tenían de especial? "una total pérdida de tiempo".

-¿Por qué debería estar con ella?-

-la señorita Takanashi, es buena persona, además de pertenecer a la más grande y adinerada familia de todo Japón…-

-lo sabía- interrumpió abruptamente al mayor-a juzgar por tu interés, algo debía tener esa chica…tu solo estas detrás de su dinero-

-como te atreves mocoso a interrumpirme así-le miro con ira y alzo la voz -¡esa no es forma de tratar a tu padre!-

-como sea, además tú no eres mi padre, me da igual-

-mira mocoso-pauso intentando "calmarse" -ni a mí, ni a nadie le interesa lo que pienses, me importa nada si estas en contra o a favor de comenzar una relación con Takanashi, pero lo harás si o si-

-tsk…-

Si bien su infancia había sido complicada, él no se considera del tipo de persona que se aflige y desmoraliza fácilmente, piensa en sí mismo como una persona fuerte, no buena, ni mucho menos correcta, pero si fuerte a su propio parecer.

-oye Fudo- se acercó a él un castaño de ojos azules-¿te encuentras bien? No sé porque pero hoy te veo más enojado que de costumbre -

-hmp-siseó con fastidio el de cresta

-ni siquiera lo intentes Genda, sea lo que sea que le pase este cascarrabias no dirá ni una sola palabra-un moreno de cabello castaño y trenzado se introdujo en la "conversación"

-sabes que el guardarte todo, no te hace bien, es doloroso-continuo Genda con un tono de ¿preocupación? _~ ¿Quién se cree este? ¿Mi madre?~_ pensó el de piel nívea

-si…el dolor me desgarra por dentro-respondió con sarcasmo, algo muy típico en él

-oh vamos, el sarcasmo no es necesario, solo tratamos de ayudar-

-no gracias, además no hay nada en que ayudar-

-por favor Fudo, te conocemos de hace mucho y sabemos que esa carita de idiota amargado es por algo-

-no me pasa na…-sus palabras fueron cortadas, debido a la interrupción de un peli-celeste

-hey, que creen que hacen-les regaño el de ojos naranjas-Hibiki los está buscando, será mejor que regresen al trabajo-

-si, si-

-Sakuma tranquilízate, vamos en seguida-

Kojiro Genda y Kido Yuuto, ellos junto a Jiro Sakuma conocían a Fudo desde muy pequeños, se podría decir que son algo así como "amigos de la infancia", aunque por supuesto el de cresta nunca lo admitiría, sería como un golpe a su orgullo.

Ya era tarde, había sido un día muy agotador en el trabajo, tenía que descansar, en la mañana debía ir a la escuela y debido a ciertas circunstancias no podía darse el lujo de un retraso.

-¡Ah!-escuchó a pocas cuadras, en un callejón

En lo único en lo que quería pensar era en llegar a su departamento y darse un bien merecido descanso

-¡Ayuda!-quería ignorarlo, en serio eso quería _~no debo perder mi tiempo, caminar, solo caminar e ignorarlo, lo que esté sucediendo no es de mi incumbencia ~_

-Ayúdenme…p-¡por favor!-la voz comenzaba a entrecortarse _~no es de mi incumbencia~_ y los gritos no cesaban. No podía evitarlo, su conciencia lo comenzaba a enloquecer _"no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo puedes comportarte de esa manera? por favor… ¡alguien te necesita! y tú ¿solo lo ignoraras? ", _Estúpida conciencia, entrometida e indeseada. Pero en algo tenía razón, él lo sabía, Akio Fudo podía ser muchas cosas menos cruel, no era idiota, jamás se atrevería a ignorarlo, además esa irritante voz en su cabeza comenzaba a hartarlo.

-¡estúpida!-el callejón estaba oscuro, no lograba ver nada más que sombras pateando un bulto en el suelo

-¡vamos defiéndete!-el castaño comenzó a acercarse en silencio, no podía verlos, pero por sus voces sabía que se trataba de dos hombres y una mujer

-¡eres una…!-

-¡¿Qué demonios ibas a decir?!-vocifero amenazante

-¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?-grito enojado uno de ellos, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castaño-idiota entrometido con complejo de Super man, tu… -

-imbécil-regaño la mujer-deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos de aquí-

Dicho esto los tres personajes comenzaron a correr, el de ojos verdes quiso ir tras ellos, pero al voltear su cabeza y ver quien yacía en el suelo, quedo impactado.

Ver la imagen de una chica como de su edad tendida en el concreto frio le había dejado descolocado, su cabello largo y purpura estaba desordenado se podían observar algunos mechones arrancados en el suelo, la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba rasgada, su boca sangraba, su cara golpeada y rasguñada, tenía moretones y cortadas en cada parte visible de su cuerpo, eso sin saber en las que no lo eran, de sus manos también se deslizaba sangre a causa de la fuerza en que apretaba sus puños y las uñas se enterraban en su piel, era una escalofriante escena. De alguna forma algo en su pecho le molestaba, esa chica, se encontraba inconsciente y mal herida, no podía dejarla ahí.

-rayos, que molestia- pronuncio mientras la cubría con su abrigo y luego la levantaba en sus brazos

Sentía que debía arriesgarse, solo arriesgarse un poco "¿que podría perder?". Había sido un día horrendo, pero quien sabe, de alguna manera deseaba salir de su aburrida rutina y tal vez esa era una oportunidad.

-¡demonios!-

Aquella extraña y "molesta" noche había tenido sus consecuencias, estaba cansado y se había quedado dormido, tenía un aspecto fatal, además de haber perdido las primeras tres horas de clase _~no vale la pena~_, le tomaría más o menos una hora en metro y ya habría perdido bastante tiempo. Opto por no ir, pensándolo bien, no podía dejar a una chica inconsciente y sola en su casa, era una total desconocida, no podía saber qué sucedería una vez despertara.

Una total desconocida, dormida en su cama, las cosas podrían ser peores, al parecer no lo había meditado bien, su suerte le estaba jugando una mala pasada. _~por lo menos hoy tengo el día libre~_ era cierto, esa tarde no tendría que ir a trabajar, se consideraba un poco afortunado. Por lo menos no tendría que soportar a tres idiotas, preguntado y sacando mil y un suposiciones del por qué había faltado a la escuela.

**Ding Dong…**

Que desafortunado y después de unas horas en que creía que las cosas podían mejorar

-¡Fudo!-Quizás si no emitía ningún ruido, sus indeseables visitas se marcharían

-¡Fudo! ¡Abre la puerta sabemos que estas ahí!-"maldita suerte"

-¡no seas tonto y abre la puerta!-

-o… ¡¿es que acaso ocultas algo?!-no deseaba abrir, de verdad no deseaba abrir, pero tenía la idea clara de que sus torpes amigos no se marcharían…tanto escándalo, ¿Qué pensaran sus vecinos?, aunque ni mucho que le importara

-¡Fudo!-ya estaba harto

-¡ustedes par de imbéciles!-abrió la puerta-¡dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!-les miro amenazante

-hmp, no deberías tratar así a tus _únicos_ amigos, que mal educado-hablo burlón el peli-celeste

-¿Qué amigos?-pregunto mientras giraba su vista hacia ambos lados, ignorándolos-yo solo veo a dos idiotas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer-

-por favor Fudo, déjate de bromas-interrumpió el de goggles acercándose a la puerta

-vamos a entrar-"como pedro por su casa"

-¡No!-

-eh?-

-oye ¿qué pasa?-

- te comportas raro desde ayer-

-nada-

-bien…entonces déjanos pasar-

-no, no pueden-

-¿por qué?-

-¿Qué escondes?-

-nada, solo… no pueden entrar-

-¡déjanos entrar!-

-¡No!-

De una discusión pasaron a forcejear y amenazar. No era que él de cresta tuviera miedo ni algo por el estilo, es solo que si esos "tontos" entraban y veían a la chica, podían pensar cualquier cosa, menos lo que en verdad sucedía.

Entre empujones el de cresta perdió el equilibrio, cayó de espaldas y abrió la puerta de golpe; ninguno de los tres esperaba que lo primero que sus ojos divisaran en ese instante fuera una chica de piel nívea, con vendas en su cuerpo y apenas vestida con una camisa blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, petrificada frente a ellos.

-¡¿pero qué hiciste Fudo?!-

-¡nunca te creí de ese tipo!-

-c-cállense par de imbéciles, yo…-

-Fudo…-el castaño coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del aludido- no tienes que darnos explicaciones-

-idiota, no…-

-es cierto Fudo, además tú ya estas mayorcito, puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu vida-

-pero yo…-

-quien lo diría-anuncio el de ojos naranjas-nuestro querido Fudo es todo un…-

-¡cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas!-

-claro que si…solo digo lo que ven mis ojos-

-¡eso no es!-alzo la voz enojado-¡y tú!-volteo señalando a la chica-necesito hablar contigo-

-c-claro-

-oye Fudo no seas tan rudo-

-tu cállate cuatro ojos-

-¡Hey!-interrumpió el peli-celeste-no ves, la estas asustando-

-qué forma de tratar a tu novia Fudo-

-Ah! Solo lárguense-fulmino con profundo odio mientras los empujaba-¡fuera!-y les cerró la puerta en la cara, quedando apoyado en esta

-yo…-comenzó la peli-morada

-oye-controlo su ira, respiro hondo para luego suspirar-¿Quién eres?-

-yo…-estaba asustada y con un extraño, en sus ojos se podía ver su inseguridad, el de ojos esmeralda lo noto

-no te preocupes-

-eh?-

-no te voy a hacer daño-él en verdad no era una persona amable o tranquila, en lo más minino lo era, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para no tratarla a gritos-¿Quién eres?-

* * *

No sé ni porque, pero me dieron ganas de escribir un Fic. De **FudoxFuyuka** y pues…he aquí mi creación jeje. Espero les gustara el cap. 1 **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5) **Por favor dejen sus **Reviews**


	2. Capitulo 2 UN ÁNGEL PARA UN DEMONIO

**UN ÁNGEL PARA UN DEMONIO**

-vaya Fudo, ¿dejaste a tu novia sola para venir a trabajar?- comento el peli-celeste

-no es mi novia-

-hubieras faltado, nosotros te cubriríamos-dijo el de goggles a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa burlona

-sí, si-continuo entusiasta el de cabellos claros-y así podrías pasar más tiempo con tu novia-

-que no es eso-

-¿de qué hablan?-se interesó Genda

-de la novia de Fudo-respondieron en dúo, como si se tratase de lo más obvio en el mundo

-¡por milésima vez! ¡No es mi novia!-

-¿Fudo tiene novia?-

-¡no!-

-Si/Si-

Era inútil, no le iban a hacer caso, ni tampoco parecían tener la intención de escucharlo. Siendo honesto él no es una persona con mucha paciencia y como era visto en la escena, sus amigos eran todos unos especialistas en pisotear y desaparecer la poca que tenía. "novia" "novia" ¿Qué demonios tenía esa palabra?, era irritante, al igual que en ese momento _"en verdad fuiste muy desconsiderado… ¿tan fácil pierdes los estribos?"_

Flashback…

_-oye-controlo su ira, respiro hondo para luego suspirar-¿Quién eres?-_

_-yo…-estaba asustada y con un extraño, en sus ojos se podía ver su inseguridad, el de ojos esmeralda lo noto_

_-no te preocupes-_

_-eh?-_

_-no te voy a hacer daño-él en verdad no era una persona amable o tranquila, en lo más minino lo era, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para no tratarla a gritos-¿Quién eres?-_

_-m-mi nombre es Fuyuka Kudo, d-de verdad, ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme!-termino entre tartamudeos con una reverencia _

_-no tienes que agradecerme-contesto reacio ~novia, novia… ~_

_-no, en serio muchas gracias, esas personas…-_

_-no me interesa-fulmino ~novia, novia… ~, esas palabras seguían perturbando su mente, cada vez le era más difícil permanecer en calma -¿ya te encuentras bien?-_

_-s-si-_

_-entonces ya puedes irte-_

_-ah, esto, siento mucho haberte causado problemas, tus amigos…-_

_-es cierto, esos imbéciles… _

_-discúlpame por el malentendido-_

_-¿Cómo pudieron decir esas cosas tan estúpidas?-_

_-eh?-_

_-por favor, yo siendo su novio-_

_-¿perdón?-_

_-lo que oíste-_

_-oye-le miro a los ojos seria-te agradezco que me ayudaras, pero no veo el motivo para que te comportes de ese modo-_

_-yo me puedo comportar como yo quiera…tsk… ¿Cómo esos idiotas pudieron pensar que soy el novio de una niñita como tú?-_

_-¿"ni-niñita"?-repitió irritada con un pequeño tic en su ojo_

_-si, además, ni siquiera eres mi tipo-_

_-a ¡¿sí?!-_

_-si-_

_-bien, entonces si yo no soy tu tipo de chica, dime ¿Cuál es?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-ya me oíste-_

_-…-_

_-¿qué? ¿Acaso te quedaste mudo?-_

_-…-_

_-escúpelo de una vez-_

_-¡Ah! ¡Cállate!_

_-¿disculpa?-_

_-en primer lugar, mi tipo de chica no sería una engreída como tú-_

_-¿engreída?-_

_-sí y además de una estúpida que no se sabe defender-_

_Ambos estaban furiosos el uno con el otro, "¿pelando con un desconocido?", era una sensación extraña, un tiempo que no se detiene, demasiado frio, incomodo pero amistoso. El de cresta se encontraba, enojado, confundido, la verdad no era el mejor de sus días y todo eso se lo atribuía a sus amigos. _

… Fin del Flashback

-¡Fudo!-le llamo el peli-celeste desde la parte delantera de la tienda

-¿qué?-

-¡tu novia está aquí!-

_~ ¡¿Qué rayos?!~,_ No podía ser la misma persona ¿o sí? Tenía que ser una broma, de todos los lugares en el mundo tenía que ir a ese. Solo una semana, nada más ni nada menos que una semana le había durado la "felicidad" de no encontrársela nuevamente. Definitiva mente la suerte estaba en su contra

-Fuyu-chan ¿tienes novio?-la miro curiosa una castaña

-¿porque no nos dijiste?-le reprocho la peli-azul a su izquierda

-no yo no…-

-¿y trabaja aquí?-

-que desconsiderada eres Fuyu-chan-

-no, ustedes no entiende…-

-vaya, así que era una relación secreta-la interrumpió el peli-celeste al otro lado de la barra-ese Fudo…si yo tuviera una novia tan bonita lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos-tras este comentario la de ojos zafiros no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-así que Fudo ¿eh?-

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos a tu novio?-

Muy bien eso ya comenzaba a molestarle, al parecer comenzaba a entender porque el de cresta había actuado como lo hizo, en verdad es molesto, pero aun así no tenía ningún derecho, era un completo desconocido como para tratarla de aquella forma, es más hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ahora la estaban tachando como novia del de ojos verdes. Es una completa locura

-están equivocados-les corrigió-él solo me…-

-¡oye!-le miro amenazante, no era que le molestara su presencia, bueno en realidad sí, pero no podía acepta algo como "él solo me salvo, cuando más lo necesitaba, él me protegió y curo. En verdad le estoy muy agradecida", si es cierto era algo así como la verdad, pero sonaba tan… asquerosamente cursi, sus amigos se burlarían de por vida si se enteraran de que el Akio Fudo, actuó de buen corazón y ayudo a alguien más sin esperar nada a cambio…que demonios

-yo…-la mirada que le dirigía era tan fría que sin lugar a dudas el mismísimo infierno ya estaría congelado, no quería que lo dijera ni aunque tuviera que matarla con la mirada. A juzgar por la reacción de la de cabellos purpuras al callar sus labios, supo que su mirada había sido lo suficientemente clara como para que ni siquiera la remota idea de decir estupideces cruzara por su cabeza-nada-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-calmo un poco su mirada

-oye Fudo no seas tan rudo-comento el de goggles entrando por la puerta mientras era seguido por Genda-¿que rayos haces aqui a estas horas Haruna?-

-he-hermano...bueno...yo-

-así que tú eres la novia de Fudo-la miro fijamente dirigiendo sus ojos azules a los azules de ella, de veras que era linda la peli-morada, a su parecer.

la situación se estaba tornando extraña e incomoda ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo alguien que por primera vez conocía le miraba tan fijamente y a escasos centímetros de su rostro? ¿Porque?

-oye- los interrumpió -responde mi pregunta-

-supongo que fue mala suerte-se dirigió a Fudo-sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que trabajabas aquí, si lo hubiera sabido ni loca habría venido-

-tsk…que molestia, de todos los lugares ¿Por qué escogiste este?-

-¿qué? ¿Acaso me vez cara de adivina?-

-no, más bien de torpe-

-idiota-

-estúpida-

-atarantado-

-boba-

-imbécil-

-loca-

-paracito-

-engreída

-horrible-

-¡ah! ¿Y tú te crees muy linda?-en verdad ¿Qué se traía esa chica?- mejor desaparece le harías un favor al mundo-

-lo haría, pero no quiero darte el gusto-

-jmp nunca olvido una cara, pero contigo me gustaría-

-eres un bueno para nada, para lo único que sirves es para mal ejemplo-

-y tu existencia en el planeta es innecesaria ¿es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta?

-lo increíble es aguantarte-

-Me importan tanto tus palabras como el chicle en la suela de mi zapato-

-eres la persona más desagradable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer-

- No te saco a patadas para la calle solo porque está prohibido arrojar basura-

-Más de cinco millones de espermatozoides ¿y fuiste tú el primero?-

-A…-no puede ser ¿le habían ganado en insultar?, eso era nuevo tanto para él como para sus amigos que se encontraban boquiabiertos, el gran Akio Fudo derrotado por una chica –di lo que quieras- mascullo

-Wow-pronuncio el castaño

-ahora veo por qué es tu novia-completo el de cabellos trenzados

-ella no es…- para que malgastar saliva, no tenía ningún sentido explicarles algo que no entenderían, además de que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo-olvídenlo-

-no tiene sentido seguir aquí-concluyo la de mirada cielo-me voy-

-pero Fuyu-chan…-

-Aki, Haruna nos vemos mañana-les dedico una sonrisa a sus amigas y se marcho

Se sentía observada, a decir verdad se había sentido así desde hace ya un tiempo atrás. Pero ahora estaba sola, se maldijo a si misma por haberse ido a esas horas sin sus amigas, por lo menos acompañada habrían más posibilidades que estando sola. La calle estaba casi en penumbra, de no ser por unas cuantas luces provenientes de una que otra residencia cualquiera podría asegurar la inexistencia de vida allí.

Apresuro su paso, podía sentir a algo o alguien casi enzima suyo. Haciendo caso omiso a las escaleras empinadas se acercan, dando tropiezos en todos lados, maldiciendo todo ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué oportunidad tenia? Sus anteriores lesiones no se habían curado del todo. No tenía posibilidad _"nuevamente en esta situación" _ a cada instante sentía perderse en un laberinto, no podía más, estaba atrapada quedándose en ese lugar ¿Qué podía decir?

Todo estaba tornándose borroso, no podía ni ver sus propias manos, sin moverse en la oscuridad, sin poder avanzar, no podía sentir nada.

¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? Una mano morena la tomo firmemente de las muñecas para luego arrojarla contra la basura ¿Quién era esa persona? Cabellos de color gris débil casi albino y su tono de piel morena suave a punto de vainilla ¿le conocía? De alguna forma…

-no eres más que una maldita-bruscamente levanto su rostro halando de sus cabellos, obligándola a mirar sus ojos -¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Que no sabes que nadie te quiere, que a nadie le importas?-choco la cabeza de ella violentamente contra la pared haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

"miserable" es era la palabra con la que ella misma se describía, solo podía ser la protagonista de un triste drama. Era tan evidente, solo de pensarlo se repugnaba de sí misma. Desde el momento en que nació, todas esas miradas, el menosprecio. Fue tachada como un demonio, ella era un demonio. Tristemente, no hay nada, no estaba muerta, simplemente no estaba muerta ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

Escupiendo violencia y delirando por culpa del desprecio, solo le quedaba una máscara rota y la seguridad del vacío, sus ojos ya han visto demasiado ya no pueden tener ni siquiera un poco de esperanza. Están cansado ¿Por qué ella?

-_oye…_- esa voz, tan familiar ¿quién es?-_oye…reacciona_-¿porque? ¿Por qué le llenaba de calma?

Incluso si aún existían nudos en su interior, incluso si su existencia no tiene ningún sentido para ella misma ¿Por qué tanta paz?

_-abre los ojos_- y así lo hizo no por la orden, sino por la curiosidad ¿quién era?. De un momento a otro algo la rodea, era cálido, seguro, algo que nunca antes había sentido ni podría definirlo en palabras, sentía que flotaba, todos sus pensamientos, todo ese dolor, ya no existía ¿Cómo era posible?

Sus parpados estaban pesados, era demasiado complicado siquiera intentarlo, pero quería saber. Abrió los ojos apenas un poco con demasiado dolor, no veía nada, todo estaba borroso. Pero había algo, no, alguien; esa persona que la abrigaba, que la hacía sentir segura, a pesar de ser solo una mancha para sus ojos, iluminaba su oscuridad como una estrella, como el mismo solo ese era _"su ángel"_

* * *

etto...pues...1. perdon por la demora 2. gracias por sus **Reviews** 3 espero les gustara 4. Por favor dejen sus **Reviews**

**jeje en serio perdon por la demora esque la inspiracion no me llegaba, al igual que el internet **(la tecnologia me odia ) bueno pues...paresco CD rayado pero espero que les gustara. **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5) jeje hasta el proximo cap.**


	3. Capitulo 3 TU-MI NOVIA-AHORA

**TU-MI NOVIA-AHORA**

Ya no hay oscuridad. Con lo poco que le importa la noche, teniendo el hábito de no mirar el cielo. Lo odiaba, odiaba ese sentimiento que le recordaba, que en el mundo solo esta para ser abandonada en cualquier momento.

El sol se asomaba y ya le estaba mintiendo, molestándole sus ojos, haciendo que reconociera que sabía en qué lugar estaba, por supuesto que lo sabía. Como olvidar la habitación en la que se encontraba la primera vez que fue salvada, todo se encontraba en el mismo sitio dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. Intento levantarse pero un fuerte dolor, una punzada en su cabeza se lo impidió, pero que esperaba después de haber estado en tan desgarradoras circunstancias, llega a ser melancólico. [ watch?v=jya-FxFp0_s]

De un momento a otro escucho una melodía agradable al oído, de alguna forma era algo tranquilizante a pesar de su ritmo. Quien estuviera tocando tenía un gran talento, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, la forma en que resuenan las cuerdas en armoniosas notas era de admirar, se ponía a pensar si acaso ese personaje talentoso podía ser la persona en la que estaba pensando, la que sabía muy bien que era dueña de esa habitación _~no, es imposible~. _Es demasiado alegre

Deseaba quedarse así, deseaba que esa canción durara para siempre y la mantuviera en ese mundo tranquilo en el que estaba, que le dejara conservar la relajación y la ida de sus preocupaciones. Pero es imposible todo lo bueno termina y lo cierto es que a ella las cosas buenas nunca le duran más de un segundo.

Tenía curiosidad _~ ¿acaso el volvió a ayudarme después de todo ?~_ aun si su cabeza le impedía movimiento alguno su curiosidad era mucho más grande. Se levantó de la cama y de puro milagro se mantenía en pie, ¿Cómo ese golpe no la había matado? Como pudo a tropiezos y balanceos se acercó a la puerta y se apoyó en el marco _~ ¿dónde está?~ _giro su cabeza y noto que la melodía venia de la sala, dolía, pero dirigió su paso a donde provenía la canción, se acercó y giro lo que pudo tras una pared blanca que separaba la habitación. _~no puede ser…~_

Piel vainilla, ojos verdes que en ese momento se encontraban cerrados, como quien quisiese hundirse en su propia melodía, cejas finas y de color marrón al igual que su cabello que era inconfundible debido a la llamativa cresta de borde grises _"a eso sí que se le llama karma"_

La melodía ceso, los parpados del de piel porcelana se separaron, dejando ver las esmeraldas que se ocultaban y poco a poco subieron hasta encontrase con los zafiros de ella

-¿Qué haces levantada?-

-¿q-que haces aquí?-pregunto aun en shock

-hmp, por si no lo has notado esta es mi casa-rodo los ojos y ella puso su mirada en blanco-aun no me respondes ¿Qué haces levantada?-

-Bueno yo…-

-tu cabeza-la interrumpió mientras señalaba el lugar mencionado-¿Cómo está?-

- bien-

-¿segura?-se puso en pie no muy convencido y se dirigió a ella quedando en frente-¿no te duele?- toco suavemente con sus dedos sobre la venda

-¡AHHH!-callo al suelo, el dolor era insoportable

-mentirosa-

-tsk…de todos modos a ti que te importa-

-hn, vaya modo de tratar a quien te ayudo-

-bueno eso…-lo pensó por unos instante ¿Por qué siempre le hacía enfadar?-lo siento-

-por supuesto-

-oye…-

-¿qué?-

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-no es como si hubiese querido, solo pasaba por ahí-

-y-ya veo…- pero en que estaba pensando Como pudo haber confundido a ese… a esa cosa con un ángel

-ah, deberías de descansar en lugar de estarme espiando-

-¿espiando?- que se estaba creyendo –en primer lugar el horrible ruido que producías me despertó – _"mentirosa"_-y yo solo Salí para ver quien moría-

-hmp, no eres más que una acosadora-

-¿"acosadora"? ¿Y eso a que viene?-lo miro fulminante-¡¿Quién en su sano juicio te acosaría a ti?!-

-¡Ja! Entonces dime ¿Por qué siempre te entrometes en mi camino?-

-jn creo que esa línea me pertenece-

-de verdad eres una…-silencio absoluto, cuan desafortunado podría llegar a ser. En verdad, es que acaso nada bueno podría llegarle a suceder-q-que-porque siempre en los peores momentos pasaban las cosas más detestables -¿Qué haces aquí?-logro articular

-chiquillo mal agradecido- un hombre alto de cabello color rubio opaco atado en una cola de caballo _"en serio, sí que tienes mala suerte" _le observaba fijamente tras unos lentes oscuros-solo pasaba para ver cómo anda todo-recorrió el cuarto con la mirada y la sostuvo en la peli-morada que apenas cubría su cuerpo con una camiseta, la cual duba mucho que fuera suya-pero parece que mi presencia no es deseada-

-nunca lo es-lo fulmino-¿Qué demonios quieres? Porque dudo mucho que solo hayas venido a observar ¿me equivoco?-

-jeh, vine a revisar tus avances con Takanashi, pero no me esperaba encontrarme con esta intrusa-sonrió malvado-se nota a distancia que es una cualquiera-

"cualquiera" ¿había escuchado bien? La de ojos cielo, que había permanecido inmóvil, por fin mostro reacción. Aunque no fue la mejor, y es que propinarle un certero puñetazo a alguien mayor, un hombre y sobre todo un desconocido no era de las mejores reacciones _"se lo tenía merecido"_

-¡¿quién demonios te crees?!-grito girando nuevamente la cabeza mientras cubría con su mano el lugar afectado-tu, hija de…-

-cállate anciano-lo desafío la joven dejando boquiabiertos a ambos hombres-bien merecido que se lo tenía, nunca ande insultando a quien no conoce. Imbécil- bueno, de algo estaba seguro el castaño _~esa mujer es un peligro~_

-Fudo ¿Qué demonios te traes con esas amistades?-se dirigió al oji-verde con mueca de desagrado-deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con gentuza como esta "mujer"-que demonios quería ¿Qué lo mataran?, pues bien la peli-morada cumpliría sus deseos. Estaba segura de que si continuaban así iba a terminar cometiendo homicidio y seria doble, si es que el castaño se llegaba a interponer

-ella no es mi amiga-contesto cortante sacándola de sus pensamientos psicópatas

-a no ¿entonces qué son?-

-ella solo…-y por si fuera poco una idea cruzo por su semi-calva cabeza, era arriesgado. Pero valía la pena, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro-es mi novia-sentencio

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron ambos alterados

-como oíste kageyama-vio que la peli-morada iba a objetar iracunda, pero de alguna forma aun increíble para él logro callarla con la mirada y es que no le dirigió una mirada de odio, no, hiso algo que ni muerto haría, pero debido a las circunstancias no vio otra opción. Le rogo, le suplico con sus ojos verdes, imposible, definitivamente callo muy bajo-ella es mi novia-

-¡¿y quién te crees para escoger quien será tu novia?!-

-es mi vida ¿no?-no fue una pregunta más bien una aclaración

-y me pertenece-

-ni de chiste-

Vaya como pasa el tiempo y todo continua igual, es cierto él nunca ha tenido vida propia. Todos sus recuerdos son como un infierno, atrapado en su propia mente _"decide", _siempre jugando con el mismo "hay algo diferente" "hay algo distinto". Nada en el tiempo ha cambiado él sigue siendo el mismo idiota manipulable, aunque lo oculte. Aunque de un día para otro él llegaba más frio, no ha cambiado, oscuro y aterrador.

-Fudo ¿te encuentras bien?- ya había pasado, el día de ayer y se encontraba desconcertado en el ahora

-¿Qué quieres Genda?-

-que gruñón, yo solo preguntaba-

-seguramente su novia lo dejo-interrumpió el peli-celeste

-sí, seguro por eso está más amargado-continuo el de cabellos trenzados

Quería morirse _~ella es mi novia~_, sus propias palabras le aterraban. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, aunque pensándolo mejor, también hubiese podido dejar que se mataran ambos, la peli-morada había demostrado que sí se podía defenderse y además tenía su carácter. Si ellos se hubieran matado entre sí, estaría libre, de la entrometida y del estúpido de su padrastro. No, demasiados problemas judiciales, seria molesto.

-¡FUDO!-una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado

-¿qué?-

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?- se preguntó el oji-naranja-iré a ver-

-¡FUDO!-se escuchó nuevamente cuando salía el de parche y en ese momento reconoció la voz _~no puede ser~_ minutos más tarde los gritos se detuvieron y su amigo regreso a la trastienda con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja

-¿Quién era?- pregunto interesado Kido

-Fudo tu novia está aquí-

-¿qué?-

-yo creo que quiere asesinarte-

-¿qué?-

-vaya Fudo ¿Qué hiciste?-le miro fijo el peli-castaño mientras se esforzaba por no estallar en carcajadas

-Fudo es un completo desastre con las mujer, mira que para querer cometer homicidio, hm, me lo imagino-comento el de rastas

-será mejor que vayas, ¿a no ser que quieras que venga?-

Sin más que decir el de cresta se levantó de su sitio y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, lo cierto es que hace poco descubrió que la peli-morada no era ninguna santa, si estaba enojada, en verdad la creía capas de asesinarlo y si la hacía esperar y si se enfada aún más, era mejor no imaginarlo

-¿Qué quieres?- hablo al estar frente a ella, pero nunca se imaginó ser literalmente arrastrado por las ropas hasta salir del local

-¿Cómo es eso de que somos novios?-fulmino directa

-ah-suspiro-tranquilízate ¿quieres?-

-no, no quiero tranquilizarme-

-pues inténtalo, porque no creo que quieras hacer una escenita en la calle ¿o sí?-

-hn- necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba ahora-habla ¿desde cuándo somos novios?-

-desde ayer ¿no te diste cuenta?-

-hablo enserio- frunció el entrecejo-¿Qué rayos pasaba por tu cabeza para decir tal estupidez?-

-necesito tu ayuda- casi se atraganta con esas palabra ¿Akio Fudo necesitando ayuda?, que pequeño se había vuelto el mundo

-¿qué?- levanto una ceja y con un mal presentimiento, no sabía si debía continuar

-se mi novia-

-¿Qué mosco te pico?-

-se mi novia-repitió con cara de querer vomitar

-no-

-no te lo estaba preguntado-

-eh?...ni que pudieras obligarme-

-pídeme lo que quieras-

-en serio estas desesperado-lo miro fijo, aun sin podérselo creer-ni loca seria tu novia-

-tsk, solo sería un noviazgo falso-

-ni por esas-

-puedo darte cualquier cosa-continuo decidido-y también podrías tomarlo como una forma de agradecerme-

-¿agradecerte? ¿El qué?-

-el haberte salvado en dos ocasiones ¿acaso te parece poco?-

-ni con chantaje lo hare-

-te pagare, solo ayúdame y punto-

-¡no!-se alejó de él ¿acaso estaba loco?- escúchame, no sé qué te pasa, ni tampoco lo quiero saber…-

-no pienso aceptar un **no **por respuesta-interrumpió tomadola de la muñeca

-pues adivina que, ¡NO!-le miro con ira ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía para no darle un golpe-acéptalo, no pienso ser tu novia-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse tras zafarse de su agarre, no lo soportaba ni un instante mas

-Eso lo veremos-Rendirse nunca ha estado en su vocabulario, tan solo con una mirada podría decirlo, esa escandalosa y estorbosa chica le ayudaría sí o sí.

¿Quién se creía ese idiota? _~se mi novia~,_ acaso había enloquecido. Que, acaso no podía darle un respiro, debería de medir sus palabras._ "la respuesta es no, pero, creo que podría ser una unión destinada, siempre y cuando alguien lo decida"_ cada paso que lograba dar hacia que algo se hiciera más tortuoso, _~pídeme lo que quieras~_ ¿acaso hablaba enserio? Aquella propuesta fue demasiado tentadora es decir, de alguna forma quizás podría ayudarle. No, ¿en serio lo estaba pensado?, no podía creer en él, no quería hacerlo.

-oye Fudo ¿Qué ocurrió con tu novia?-se acercó Sakuma al de ojos verdes en cuanto lo vio entrar nuevamente al restaurant

-que te importa-

-mucho-contesto con una gran sonrisa, parecía perdido

-eres idiota o que, no es de tu incumbencia lo que pueda o no pasar con ella-

-bueno Fudo no nos culpes por preguntarlo-comento el de goggles mientras se cruzaba de brazos tras la barra

-eh?-

-es cierto, después del espectáculo que le dieron a la clientela, a cualquiera le daría curiosidad ¿no crees?-

-¿espectáculo?-

-eh?-sonrió Kido- Fudo, no me digas que no sabías que las ventanas son transparentes ¿o sí?-las lentes de sus goggles brillaron extrañamente mientras utilizaba ese tonito burlón que siempre lograba sacarle de quicio

-l-los vidrios-analizo un poco

-no puede ser, enserio no lo sabias-se carcajeo Genda-que tonto-

Después de dirigir la vista a los vidrios de pared completa, más específicamente el lugar en donde habían "platicado" la chica escandalosa y él, entro en estado de shock, como había sido tan estúpido, ocuparon el peor sitio a la vista de todos, no podría ser peor

-¡Fudo!-

-uy, parece que Hibiki quiere verte-sonrió burlón el peli-celeste mientras daba palmadas en su espalda-creo que algunos clientes se quejaron del escándalo con tu novia- pero que gran ayuda, con esos amigos para que enemigos ¿no?

-jaja pobre de ti-

-patético-Pero que buenos amigos tenia ¿cierto?

* * *

Ni hao, bonjour, hello, annyeonghaseyo y Konnichiwa jeje esos son todos los saludos que me sé en otros idiomas ¿me falto alguno? (no supe que escribir aquí Gomen)…bueno ya enserio, gracias a todo por sus **REVIEWS**, la verdad es que me anima y me inspira leerlos, me ayudan mucho al momento de escribir. En este cap. Quise meterle música no sé cómo para darle algo distinto ¿Qué opinan? Bueno en fin, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste. Algunas cosas: _~pensamientos~_ , _"conciencia" _, -dialogo- (N/A) y ^[música] no sé que **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5) **Por favor dejen sus **Reviews. **Hasta la próxima (etto, por si las moscas: la cansión que puse es...(Busker Busker) 정말로 사랑한다면 : If You Really Love Me - Sungha Jung )


	4. Capitulo 4 ACOSADOR PERSONAL

**ACOSADOR PERSONAL **

Ahora el tiempo ha llegado a acabarse, llega la hora de una nueva oportunidad, nadie le sacaría esa idea de la cabeza, pero ¿Cómo lo hará?, no le importaba en lo que llegara a convertirse, solo quería zafarse de las ataduras que lo habían mantenido inmóvil hasta cierto punto. En una base cubierta de mentiras, en la que su confianza y autosuficiencia eran abatidas, aparentemente le hacían ser débil. Ya no quería eso y el que le obligaran a tener una relación solo por dinero había sido su límite _~ ¿Cómo lograre que me ayude?~_

Se sentía ahogado, sabía lo que se había propuesto, pero ¿Cómo lo lograría?

-Fudo, no te preocupes a cualquiera lo deja su novia ¿no es cierto Kido?-le repetía el de cabellos celestes. Después de la reprimenda por parte de Hibiki, a la cual ni atención presto, el de cresta regreso a pensar a la parte trasera, lo cual fue muy mala idea

-pues…no a cualquiera, solo a alguien como Fudo-contesto el de cabellos trazados

-que gran apoyo-comento Genda-pero es cierto, solo a ti te pasan estas cosas-

-pero que buenos amigos tengo ¿no?-comento con sarcasmo

-de los mejores-contesto Sakuma con una sonrisa-no sé qué harías sin nosotros Fudo-

-tendría una vida normal-

-más bien aburrida-aclaro Genda- nos necesitas Fudo y lo sabes-

-tsk…-¿Qué podía decir? Tenían razón, ese trio de idiotas de alguna forma le divertían-idiotas-

-ah…nosotros también te queremos, grandísimo imbécil-comento el peli-celeste mientras casi ahorcaba al de cresta con su brazo

-suéltame idiota-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo quería matar? ¡Lo estaba asfixiando!-¡n-no respiro imbécil!-

-oh! Lo siento-lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que callera al suelo

-¡¿Qué acaso querías matarme?!-

-ya…-se acercó Kido harto de la situación-Fudo no seas exagerado, aun respiras ¿no?-

-jmp-se cruzó de brazo-un poco más y no-

-lo siento-contesto Sakuma cabizbajo

-no te disculpes Sakuma, le hubieras hecho un favor a la novia de Fudo-comento entre risas el de ojos azules-ups, perdón quise decir **EX-**novia-se corrigió resaltando el_ EX_

-ah…- suspiro el de ojos verde, ese comentario le había recordado que debía pensar, ¿Qué cosa hacer para que ella le ayudara? Pero como de costumbre sus amigos malinterpretaron la situación ¿Qué? ¿No se podían darse cuenta de las cosas?

-oye Fudo, lo siento-se preocupó Genda-creo que me pase un poco-

-¿qué?-

-jamás creí que llegaría el día-se dirigió a sus amigos el de rastas mientras rascaba su cabeza-Fudo enamorado ¿Quién lo diría?-

-se nota que estas preocupado-hablo el de ojos naranjas

-jmp…-

-oye Fudo ¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos?-se emocionó el chico del parche

-¿a-ayudarme?-

-es buena idea Sakuma-le felicito el castaño-¿Quién mejor que tus amigos para ayudarte?-

-muchas personas-respondió cortante

-oh…vamos Fudo, no te hagas el difícil-le golpeo el hombro "suavemente" el de goggles-está decidido, ayudaremos a Fudo para que regrese con su novia-

Si…estaba completamente perdido, grandiosa la idea que se le había ocurrido ¿no? Lo más gracioso eran las brillantes ideas que se les ocurrían a esos tres, se notaba que tenían moscas en el cerebro. Al terminar la jornada, decidieron poner en marcha el espectacular plan que se ingeniaron, solo tenían un inconveniente, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de algo sobre la chica, brillantes ¿no?

-oye Fudo-le llamo en de parche mientras caminaban por las calles-dinos algo sobre tu novia-

-que les importa-¿Cómo les iba a responder? _"ni tú tienes la mínima idea de quién diablos es"_

-oh! Por favor Fudo ¿Cómo quieres que te ayudemos, si no nos dices nada?-

-fácil…no me ayuden-

-eso sí que no, ya dijimos que te ayudaremos-se negó el de ojos cielo-y lo haremos, aunque sea en contra de tu voluntad-

-bueno-interrumpió el de capa-comencemos con el interrogatorio-¿ahora se creían detectives?

-si-asintieron los otros dos

-ya que-se resignó el de ojos verdes, esos locos no lo dejarían en paz

-¿Cómo se llama?-comenzó el peli-celeste

-¿quién?-

-serás idiota… ¡pues tu novia imbécil!- alego el de cabellos castaños

-se llama…-no puede ser, pero que memoria, se le olvido el nombre de la chica-su nombre es…-

-si…-se acercaron los tres -continúa-

- ella…-

-Fudo no tenemos toda la noche-lo regaño Kido

-ya…-_"haber memoria de pollo, ¡recuerda algo! ¡Lo que sea!" ~su nombre…era algo con invierno…Fu…Fuyu…~ _-Fuyuka-

-bien-contesto cortante el de rastas-¿y su apellido?-

-…-

-¿Qué le gusta?-continúo Sakuma

-…-

-¿Qué no le gusta?-pregunto Genda algo extrañado

-…-

-¡¿pero cómo demonios se hicieron novios?!-reclamo Kido completamente enojado, sabía que Fudo era un idiota, pero no tanto…ahora entendía porque lo había dejado esa tal Fuyuka

-¿por lo menos sabes dónde estudia?-se acercó el peli-celeste intentado calmar a Kido

-mmm-pensado, pensando _~la primera vez que le ayude…su uniforme estaba rasgado…el escudo era de…~_

-ella estudia en Raimon- respondio el de crestas como si nada

-¿Raimon?-lo miraron completamente sorprendidos-y ¿tu como lo sabes?- en cierta forma entendía la reacción de esos tres, es decir conocía la preparatoria Raimon, era uno de los mejores lugares, más bien para niños mimados y con padres adinerados, bueno en su mayoria

-acaso olvidan que una noche cuando vino al restaurante, venía con Haruna-

-es cierto-se sorprendió el de cresta

-eso quiere decir que ¿ella estudia con tu hermana?-pregunto Sakuma

-no solo eso, yo creo que eran amigas-continuo Genda-Ja! Ahí está Fudo, lo que necesitabas-

-¿qué?-

-en serio eres idiota, ¡hasta yo entendí!-contesto algo molesto el de cabellos claros

-Sakuma tiene razón ¿Qué no entiendes?-se burló Genda-si la hermana de Kido es amiga de tu _novia_, ella podría ayudarnos ¿no es cierto Kido?-

-no pienso meter a mi hermana en esto-

-no puede ser Kido ¡ahora tú!-en serio ¿Qué quería?, después de todo él era el que se había empeñado en ayudar al chico semi-calvo ¡¿y ahora decía que no?! –además, ella no se "metería" en el asunto. Solo nos ayudaría-

-es lo mismo torpe-respondió el de rastas-dije que no-

-Kido no seas malo-

-no-

-Kido-

-no-

-¡Kido!-llamo la atención Sakuma- Kido si no ayudas a Fudo…-

-¿qué harás? No me das miedo Sakuma –

-¿enserio?-

-no-

-pues ya que-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero con la boca-bien, entonces le diré a todo el mundo que a ti-mirada interesante por parte de todos- te gusta ver…-

-¡cállate idiota!-le tapó la boca con las manos- bien… le pediré ayuda a Haruna-

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Kido, para discutir los detalles de su "plan" con Haruna…la verdad es que el de cresta había sido literalmente arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hasta ese lugar. Si fuera por el estaría en su casa descansado en su cómoda cama ¡¿quién demonios se creían para ir a las 3:00 am a su casa y casi tumbar su puerta?! Pero claro, a él no le importó y siguió durmiendo, a consecuencia de eso, los tres chiflados se metieron por su ventana y lo sacaron por la fuerza… ¡en pijama!

-¿entendiste Haruna?-

- -~aaaaaahhhhhhh~-bostezo la chica bastante adormilada-si entendí hermano, pero…-

-¿pero?-

-¿era necesario levantarme a las tres de la mañana para esto?-

-entre más pronto posible mejor-dijo tomando a Fudo de la cara y jalándolo frente a la peli-azul-¿Qué no vez la carita de imbécil amargado sin vida propia que tiene?-

-¡oye!-

-en fin…-se entrometió Genda-comencemos con esto…Haruna ¿Qué tanto sabes de Fuyuka?-

-pues…la verdad Fuyu-chan no habla mucho de su vida, ni de cosas personales-

-lo que sea nos sirve-

-bien…es una chica inteligente, dulce, algo tímida, pero tiene su carácter…-

-hn, puedo constatarlo-interrumpió Fudo, con los ojos cerrados

-Fudo cállate-le golpeó la cabeza el de goggles- Haruna continua-indico

- le gustan las fresas, los animales y el futbol-

-¡oh!-en coro de tres-continua-

-eh…odia las cosas de horror-

-uy, Fudo la tienes difícil-dijo inocente Sakuma

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-pues que si odia ese tipo de cosa nunca podrá verte a la cara-

-¡¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con eso?!-pregunto apretando los puños de furia y con una venita palpitante en la frente

-le encantan las cosas dulces-

-es completamente lo opuesto a ti Fudo-señalo el oji-azul

-cállate-

-ah! Y trabaja todas las noches en un cafe maid-

-¿u-un café maid?-

-si…Mmm…creo que se llamaba Amai okashi o algo así-

-¿un café maid?-pregunto de nuevo el de cresta, aun anonadado

-sí, ¿Qué estas sordo?-

Y así tuvo lugar una discusión e interrogatorio extraño que duro más de unas horas. De repente sonó la puerta, no sabía si era el destino, la suerte o una maldición, pero la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos, era quien menos se esperaba

-Fu-Fuyu-chan ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-le pregunto la de ojos verdes

-¿temprano?-la miro incrédula-Haruna, pero si son las dos de la tarde-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-vaya, que rápido se pasa el tiempo-

-si-la miro confundida-bueno, yo solo venía a devolverte tu libro, así que…adiós- intento marcharse mero la detuvieron entre cuatro

-no, no-negó el de parche mientras la jalaba del brazo-quédate, por favor-

-si-afirmo el de trenzas -quédate un rato ¿quieres?-

-lo siento, pero…-¿que era eso una pelicula de miedo? parecian maniacos

-vamos solo un rato, podríamos comer- dijo el castaño de ojos azules

-vamos Fuyu-chan, quédate- sonrió cómplice la peli-azul, _ ~parecen una manada de locos psicópatas~ _pensaba el de cresta mientras observaba la escena de lejos, sin que lo notaran, o más bien sin que la peli-morada lo notara, lo cual era lo mejor, a su parecer

-está bien-contesto resignada

Las ahora cinco personas se dirigieron a la sala, en donde en un sofá se encontraba plácidamente recostado el chico semi-calvo

-tu-señalo enojada-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-eso es algo que no te importa-

-tienes razón, lo que tu hagas no me interesa-se sentó en el otro sofá, lejos de él

-bien, por lo menos conversan ¿no creen?-comento Haruna a los muchachos

-si a eso se le puede llamar "conversar"-respondió Genda

Mientras ellos observaban todo tras el marco de la puerta, en la sala…

-¿podrías dejar de mirarme?-pregunto irritada y dedicándole una mirada escena

-no-

-me harta tu presencia-

-el sentimiento es mutuo- ¿Qué debería hacer? No podía volver a preguntarlo abiertamente, sabía que esa manada de inútiles estaba escuchando, no podía arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo. Tendría que elegir bien sus palabras e intervenir cuando fuera necesario -oye, sobre lo de antes…-

-ya te dije que no pienso ser tu novia-

-¿Por qué no?-

-que acaso no te has visto-le señalo con la mirada-eres un asco de persona-

-ja! Mira quién habla-se burló sonriendo torcidamente, haciendo que ella rechinara los dientes con impaciencia

-¿se burla de mí el chico que lleva puesta una pijama de pingüinos?-contraataco en tono burlón

-tsk, que te importa-

-ah…-suspiro-da igual, solo déjame tranquila-

-no te dejare en paz, hasta que digas que si-

-ni loca-

-entonces prepárate-le miro sonriente-porque puedo llegar a ser muy persistente-

-hmn, como digas-se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en donde se encontró con un montón de chismosos pegando oreja

-Fu-Fuyu-chan…etto… ¿ya te vas?-

-sí, nos vemos después Haruna-le sonrió para luego dirigirse a los muchachos tras ella-un gusto conocerlos chicos-

Y así se sentenció a sí misma, cuando Fudo había dicho que no la dejaría en paz hablaba muy, pero muy enserio. Sería una larga semana

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto interesado Sakuma

-Sakuma ¿te lo tenemos que explicar otra vez?-susurro alterado Kido, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara

-si por favor-

-ah…-suspiro-ya te lo dije venimos a Raimon y colocamos ese cartel-señalo el cartel en las manos de Genda-para que lo vea la novia de Fudo ¿entendiste?-

-aaaa-parpadeo varias veces-no-y Kido golpeo su frente

-¡pero que!, ¡¿no preferirías que te trajera plastilina y palitos, a ver si así entiendes?!-

-sí, eso ayudaría-sonrió inocente ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

-¡cállense idiotas!-les regaño Fudo

-oye Fudo…-

-¿Qué quieres Genda?-

-¿esa no es Fuyuka?-señalo en dirección a los bebedero y era cierto la peli-morada se encontraba conversando animadamente, con un joven alto, con una cabellera morada y peinado de una forma que pareciera que tuviera cuernos en la cabeza. Ojos negros y alrededor parecen estar delineados de negro. Tiene el aspecto de un vándalo y parece que siempre se está peinando

-parece que tienes competencia Fudo-comento burlón el de rastas

-tsk…que importa. Solo apresúrense-

1:30pm en el salón de artes manuales, todo marchaba completamente normal, la profesora Hitomiko les enseñaba acerca de los conceptos que utilizo un tal Dali, en fin, en ese momento lo que menos le interesaba a la peli-morada era conocer sobre las temáticas que utilizo un artista que si no fuera porque lo enseñaban en clase ni lo conocería

-oye Fuyuppe-llamo su atención un joven moreno y de cabellos castaños, que se encotraba sentado junto a la ventana

-¿Qué ocurre Satoru?- Satoru Endo, era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Un chico castaño y de piel morena, en quien confiaba más que nadie en el mundo

-mira Fuyuppe, ¿puedes creer esto?- señalo fuera de la ventana. No podía creerlo fuera de la ventana colgaba un gran cartel con las palabras _–__niñita engreída__ dime que si o te arrepentirás. Atte.: A.F-_

-ese idiota-mascullo entre dientes, mientras apretaba sus puños

-¿Quién crees que allá sido?-pregunto el pardo a su amiga

-alguien muy desesperado, te lo aseguro- Por supuesto que sabía quién había sido, ese _~niñita engreída~_ no lo utilizaría cualquiera

-eh?-

-nada-

¿De qué se arrepentiría? Todo marcho como de costumbre después de lo de esa tarde y era hora de marcharse a trabajar. Es cierto odiaba su trabajo, pero no tenía otra opción, viviendo sola…necesitaba el dinero

-¡Fuyuka!-la saludo entusiasmada una chica de pelo castaño largo y ondulado, y los ojos del mismo color, con un flequillo largo partido por la mitad.-por fin llegas-

-Natsumi, hola-

-será mejor que te vayas a cambiar o el gerente se enojara-

-si-

Y así lo hiso lo único bueno de su trabajo era su amiga Natsumi, ella siempre la apoyaba y cubría cuando era necesario. _~hora de trabajar~ _se repetía a sí misma, de verdad odiaba su trabajo, pero lo que más odiaba era el tope traje. Su tonto uniforme constaba de un uniforme de sirvientas victorianas que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, unas medias largas que terminaban casi donde terminaba la falda,unos zapatos de charol algo elevados y un arreglo en la cabeza o en algunas ocasiones orejas de conejo o de gato dependiendo del día, como hoy, que debía usar unas torpes orejas de gato con su traje. Bueno, nada ganaría quejándose, era mejor apresurarse y terminar con todo de una vez.-ya que…-se resignó y comenzó a desvestirse, cuando estaba a punto de colocarse su…uniforme, escucho un ruido tras ella que la hiso girar.

-¿p-pero que rayos haces aquí?-estaba alterada ¿Cómo había entrado?, apenas logro cubrirse con la ropa entre sus manos

-te dije que no te iba a dejar en paz-Respondió con total calma el de ojos verdes

-¿Cómo entraste al vestidor? Idiota-

-eh?-la miro fijo y vio como intentaba cubrirse lo cual le causo gracia-¿de qué te preocupas?, después de todo no es nada que no haya visto ya-le señalo

-¡pervertido!-le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Su rostro parecía un tomate ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilo?

* * *

Konnichiwa :3…¡Hola mundo! Primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a **Haruka Aiko Tanaka, teo-sama, laura excla love nagumo haruya, angylopez, linoone996, blackmoon11, Shimori Matsumoto **y también a los que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction. **sakuralove chan y **muuuuuchas gracias por sus **REVIEWS, **un abrasote para ustedes, gracias por leer. Y pues he aquí el siguiente cap. espero les gustara jeje. Algunas cosas: _~pensamientos~_ , _"conciencia" _, -dialogo- (N/A) y [música] no sé qué **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5) **Por favor dejen sus **Reviews. **Hasta la próxima


	5. Capitulo 5 SI

**Si **

-maldito lunático-

Si, en verdad debía estar desesperado. Y allí se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas del café, intentando hacer su mejor pose desinteresada y no llamar la atención, pero es que el ojo morado y el labio roto no ayudaban mucho ¿verdad?. Aunque debía admitirlo, había sido más que satisfactoria la reprimenda que se había llevado aquella peli-morada, cuando su jefe vio como había maltratado a un "cliente". Por supuesto que él se había metido en problemas, de no ser por la pequeña mentira que se escapó de sus labios, pero claro como el gerente se veía que _amaba _tanto a esa escandalosa, le creyó a él antes que a ella

-eh? No deberías ser tan amargada. Te saldrán arrugas-señalo con su dedo índice el entrecejo de la oji azul

-tu solo cállate-tomo el algodón con alcohol entre sus dedos y lo coloco rudamente sobre su labio

-AH! ¡Salvaje!-

-cierra la boca-lo miro fulminante-además, el que te halla golpeado fue por tu culpa-

-hmp, si como no ¡¿Quién te manda a reaccionar como animal?!-

-¡animal tú, idiota pervertido!-

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había terminado en el vestidor de mujeres. En un momento estaba con sus amigos y luego…

Flashback…

_De alguna forma, en la parte trasera del café maid…_

_-Fudo ¿entendiste bien lo que vas a hacer?-preguntaba serio Genda mientras le hacía señas para que subiera a la ¿espalda de Kido?_

_-¿qué?-_

_-ah!-comenzó a empujarlo frustrado-no hay tiempo, tu solo entra en el ducto de ventilación-_

_-qu…al ducto ¿de qué?-_

_-buena suerte-de un solo empujón Kido había lanzado a Fudo en el ducto_

_-¡Fudo regresa vivo y completo!-grito Sakuma asomando su rostro sonriente _

_Luego de un doloroso golpe en el rostro, el castaño se encontraba solo y a oscuras en un mugroso espacio reducido, sin idea de a dónde iba ni donde estaba. Después de gatear un rato buscado la salida un ruido metálico lo desconcertó, pero claro ¿Qué más podía ser? el ducto no soporto su peso y callo nuevamente de cara "¿acaso no sabes aterrizar de otra forma?" Sobre el frio suelo._

_~¿Dónde estoy?~ grade fue su sorpresa al encontrase de pie frente a la mujer de sus pesadillas, pero no solo eso está estaba solo en ropa interior. Le causo gracia el ver como intentaba cubrirse ¿Qué, acaso no recordaba las veces que le había curado? ¿Acaso creía que era mago y que con su poder hacia aparecer las vendas en su cuerpo? Era ridícula_

… Fin del Flashback

-eh…-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se te zafo otro tornillo?-

-no-respondió con una sonrisa prepotente ¿Qué tenía en su semi-calva cabeza?-ahora que lo pienso, tu eres una maid ¿cierto?-

-si capitán obvio, me sorprende que lo notaras-

-jm…y yo soy un cliente-

-¿y?-lo miro interrogante-¡acaso me…!-

-deberías comportarte mejor, a no ser que quieras que el gerente se entere de tu mala actitud frente a mí-

-no te atrevas, si reciben otra queja mía seguro…-

-¡señor gerent…!-completamente interrumpido por una pálida mano cubriendo su boca. Oh si, por supuesto que se aprovecharía de esto

-c-cállate idiota, no hagas nada o me meterás en problemas ¿sí?-

-mhmjd-

-¿qué?-y en ese momento la peli-morada no pudo sentirse más torpe ¿Cómo esperaba entenderle si su mano aun cubría la boca del castaño?

-idiota-mascullo al ser liberado-jmp, se supone que tú trabajas aquí así que…has tu trabajo-

-bastard…-

-a-ha- negó moviendo su dedo índice de derecha a izquierda-AMO…sigue el protocolo ¿a no ser que quieras que converse con _tu_ _queridísimo _jefe? que se ve que te quiere tanto- ¡rayos! Tenía razón su jefe la odiaba, si aún conservaba el empleo era gracias a Natsumi. Esto no se quedaría así, podía jurar que se vengaría, lo juraba por su asquerosa vida

-amo-"escupió" con odio apretando los dientes con impotencia-¿q-que desea?-humillación esa era la palabra que la definía

-me gustaría una tortilla y una taza de té-

-e-enseguida-un tic en su ceja izquierda hiso su aparición-amo-

Gran fortuna, no podía ser mejor. Mientras tanto en la cocina

-Natsumi-chan-

-eh? Fuyu-chan ¿Qué ocurre?-

-ayúdame por favor-estaba desesperada, pero es que ese idiota la tenía harta y el tratarlo de buena manera como un cliente no era una opción

-pe-pero ¿Qué ocurre?-de algún modo estaba preocupada, su amiga jamás se comportaba así, además de que no acostumbraba ponerle "chan" a su nombre a no ser que sea de vida o muerte

-hay un cliente que me ha estado acosando desde un tiempo y no lo quisiera atender-

-¿qué? Y ¿Por qué no le dices al gerente para que mande a seguridad?-

-Natsumi, tu sabes muy bien que no soy su persona favorita-

-pero aun así…-

-ya intente decirle, pero no me creyó-

-pero…-

-Natsumi-chan ¿podrías atenderlo por mí?

Minutos después de una larga discusión…

-¿desea algún aderezo con la tortilla?-

-eh?-se sorprendió al encontrase con una castaña que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo_ ~¿Dónde se metió esa idiota?~_

-¿amo?-

-¿Dónde está la otra maid?-

-eh?...pues…ella no se sentía bien y…-

-¿sigue aquí?-

-si…q-quiero decir no-esa mirada de odio verde y penetrante la ponía nerviosa-ella se fue a casa-

-bien entonces me voy-se levantó de la mesa

-¿qué? Pero su comida…-ignorada

Estaba completamente seguro de que aquella chica le mentía, pero no iba a armar un escándalo ¿cierto? Odiaba a la peli-morada y que la despidieran seria genial, pero aun necesitaba que fuera su estúpida novia

-Fuyu-chan ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-

-no, gracias Natsumi pero estaré bien, no te preocupes-

-bien, pero si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme ¿lo prometes?-

-esta bien lo prometo- pronuncio al desaparecer tras la puerta

Por fin salía, sabía que le estaban mintiendo, planeaba acercarse y darle un susto pero de repente otra persona interrumpió

-pero miren quien está sola-comento con una sonrisa un joven de estatura media delgado y de cabellos rojos alborotados-preciosa ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-

-¿Qué quieres Nagumo?-¿Nagumo? Ese nombre le era familiar pero ¿dónde lo había escuchado?

-lo de siempre-

-idiota, ni que estuviera tan desesperada-

-¿a no? Creí que necesitabas el dinero-ensancho su sonrisa-con tu padre en el hospital. Pero claro ¿Quién quiere a un padre que lo odia y lo niega? A claro, creo que esa serias tu linda-

-tsk, aléjate imbécil-

-¿Por qué? Si no lo hago ¿Qué harás?-se acercó a ella tomándola de la barbilla haciendo un ademan de juntar sus rostro

-Estás loco si piensas que puedes hacerlo – advirtió

-si claro, hazte la ruda-

Y de un momento a otro aquel peli-rojo fue lazado por los aires con su nariz sangrando _"¿A que se debió esa Azaña?"_, lo más decepcionante era que no había sido ella, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero un castaño idiota se le adelanto

-¿qué crees que haces tonto?-

-ayudándote ¿Qué no vez?-

-no necesitaba tu ayuda-

-si claro, como las otras veces ¿no?-

-¿Qué te crees que haces? Idiota- se levantó el de ojos ámbar bastante enojado y con una mano sobre su nariz-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-su novio-respondió firme

-¿su novio? ¿Es eso cierto Fuyuka?-

-ya que importa-susurro-¡no es de tu incumbencia imbécil!-

- tsk, los dos no son más que basura-comenzó a alejarse – me las vas a pagar estúpido-salió corriendo, pero ninguno hizo nada para detenerlo

-ves, te salve otra vez-

-no era necesario-

-si claro-respondió arrogante-ya me debes demasiadas, deberías pagarme-

-no pienso ser tu novia de mentiras-

-eh… ¿entonces quieres serlo de verdad?-

-idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero, no me interesa-

-¿y lo de tu papá?-

-tu… ¡estabas espiando!-

-claro que no, solo lo escuche de casualidad-en su mente _"ni tú te crees eso"_-necesitas dinero ¿no?-

-eso no te importa-pronuncio ocultando sus ojos azules con algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente

-¿prefieres hacer lo que sea que ese tipo te diga?-

-yo…-

-si finges ser mi novia, te pagare como si fuera un empleo-

-yo no…-

-piénsalo, no podrías tener mejor oportunidad-

¿Debía decir que si? Podría, pero su orgullo se interponía. Aunque Nagumo tenía razón, a veces se cuestionaba el por qué continuaba trabajando y matándose a sí misma por una persona que la despreciaba, su pasado no era algo alegre y su padre tampoco había ayudado mucho. Él solo era uno de los mucho que la odiaba y se burlaban, ni siquiera debería esforzarse, pero no podía evitarlo, era su padre a pesar de todo y se lamentaba de sí misma por ser tan débil

-yo…-lo medito mil veces-e-es…está bien-era una odiosa idea pero era una buena oportunidad

-bien, nos vemos mañana en la mañana-no sabía si era estúpida y había cometido el peor error de su vida, ahora ya daba igual-te parece a las 9:30 en mi casa-

-eh? ¿Tu casa?-

-sí, ya has estado allí muchas veces por lo que supongo sabrás donde queda ¿no?-

-ah…sí, claro-

Por fin, no podía creerlo, quizás hasta debería agradecer ha es tonto peli-rojo, después de todo gracias a él supo cuál era el punto débil de la peli-morada y lo pudo utilizar a su favor. Ahora solo faltaba poner las cosas claras, por supuesto, trabajaría para él según le había dicho, debía pagarle y para pagarle él debía asegurarse de que hiciera lo que él quisiera y le dijera ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba en la sala del peli-castaño totalmente desconcertada ¿si la había citado en su casa, no era específicamente para, no sé, decirle algo? pero no el castaño se encontraba completamente relajado en su sofá viendo la pantalla del televisor. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención del si iba o venia ya había entrado a cada habitación de la casa y ni palabra del dueño se había escuchado, ni siquiera cuando entro en su cocina y se preparó algo dulce para comer _"ya hacia hambre"_

-oye…-le llamo mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él

-….-

-¿me estas escuchando?-

-….-

"_¿Qué es lo que quiere este __hombre__? Si es que a __eso__ se le puede llamar así. Primero nos llama y luego nos ignora, sí que tiene agallas o simplemente no sabe con quién se está metiendo"_

-oye si vine aquí por nada, olvídate del trato, no pienso perder mi tiempo-se levantó del sillón para macharse

-cállate y siéntate-cuando ella hiso lo que le había ordenado, se acomodó para hablar. Era hora de dejar las reglas claras-en primera, ni te creas que llegaras a ser mi novia real, ni que te quiera ni nada por el estilo…-

-¡Ja! En tu imaginación-

-segundo, no interrumpas, yo pongo las reglas aquí-

-ah no, eso no, primero: es un empleo, ni creas que será real. Segundo: si te crees que haré todo lo que a ti se te antoje estas completamente equivocado-al momento de ver que el castaño iba a reclamar, le fulmino con la mirada-recuerda que tú también me necesitas ¿o me equivoco?. Tú eras quien me acosaba para que te ayudara, no lo olvides-

-tsk…y tú a mi ¿no?, estamos iguales no te quejes-alzo un poco la voz para que le prestara atención-y si, es un empleo, por lo que hay ciertas cosas que **debes **hacer-

-jmp, supongo-pronuncio con deje de desprecio

-ahora si-hiso una pausa, un momento para pensar. Ella no le pondría las cosas fáciles-dame tu teléfono-

-¿qué?-

-que me des tu teléfono-

-¿para qué?-

-como se supone que te voy a llamar si no lo tengo ¿ah?-

-bien-respondió resignada, literalmente lanzándole el teléfono en la cara

¿Qué se supone que hacían? Es decir no pueden ni estar de acuerdo en la hora y planean…¿ser pareja? Falsa, pero aun así, por lo menos deberían intentar al estar en una misma habitación, por lo menos cinco minutos sin pelearse

-¿algo más?-pregunto irritada

-cuando te llame estés donde estés debes contestar-

-¿qué? ¿Y si no puedo?-

-no me interesa-

- ¿Qué te crees?-

-en los momentos que vea necesario, deberás hacer lo que yo diga-

-hey esper…-

-te pagare más dependiendo de lo que sea-

-q-qu ¿qué? ¡Eso sonó horrible idiota!-

-eh? ¿Pero se puede saber en qué estás pensando?-la observo con una sonrisa arrogante-de ser necesario tocar, seria…cabeza 200, cara y hombros 300-pronunciaba mientras señalaba el lugar mencionado

-oye…tsk hablas como si estuvieras comprando carne-

-cintura y espalda 500…mmm…un abrazo 600 y un bes…-enmudeció al ver su dedo sobre los labios de ella ¿siquiera lo pensaba?

-Ni lo sueñe-lo miro seria tras haberse cortado el mismo con sus propias palabras-ahí está el límite-

-bien, dime ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?-

-e-eh? ¿En total?-

-sí, ¿Cuánto necesitas en total?-

-vensdftemillojkjnes-contesto rápidamente trabando su lengua

-¿qué?-

- vensdftemillojkjnes- repitió

-¡habla claro de una vez!-

-veinte millones-y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al semi-calvo al entender la cantidad

-¡¿de yenes?!

-s-si-

-estas bromeando ¡¿Cómo demonios necesitas esa cantidad?!-

-eso no te interesa-oculto su mirada-solo la necesito, es todo-

-bien-

-eh?-

-te pagare seis mil yenes por el trabajo, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo nos lleve ¿entendido?-

-ah? S-sí, claro-

En ese momento, pensaba que todo iría bien, bueno, por lo menos ya había aceptado "trabajar" para él ¿no?. Pero como siempre la paz y tranquilidad nunca puede durar mucho ¿verdad?. Tras escuchar la puerta y dirigirse a ella, se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que sus preciados amigos

-¡Fudo!-saludo el peli-celeste con entusiasmo, encontrándose con la puerta en su rostro

-¡¿Qué forma de tratar a tus amigos es esa?!-se quejó adolorido, mientras golpeaba rudamente la puerta

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!-se alarmo tras la puerta

-torpe mal agradecido, tras de que te ayudamos te comportas de esta forma-respondió Genda ya cansado

-¡¿ayudarme?! ¿En qué?-

-¿Cómo que "en que"?-reprocho Kido ayudando a Sakuma a tirar la puerta-¿acaso ayudarte a regresar con tu novia es poco?-

-oh...-giro su rostro, recordando con quien estaba

-ellos…-se acercó al oji verde la peli-mora con una cara de enojo que hasta al mismo Fudo le dio miedo _"jeje hoy morirás, es lo más seguro"._ Y pensar que todo marchaba tan "bien" hace unos minutos atrás.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que he tardado mucho…pero bueno ustedes entenderán el cole, los exámenes, se acerca la prueba final, el ICFES y bla bla bla , de todas formas perdón por la demora, gracias por sus **REVIEWS **y pues aquí les traigo la recompensa de toda su espera, espero les gustara ¡capitulo 5! Algunas cosas: primero por si la curiosidad 20,000,000 yenes=359´495.600, 6000 yenes=100000 pesos(bueno…más o menos, creo)/_~pensamientos~_ , _"conciencia" _, -dialogo- (N/A) y [música] no sé qué **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5) **Por favor dejen sus **Reviews. **Hasta la próxima


End file.
